Stuck in the moment
by shiny14
Summary: "Baby, i missed you so much," Justin murmured in her ear. She's been waiting for this night for so long. Now Mia, knew that she never wanted it to end. Justin Bieber/ Mia love story.
1. Chapter 1

**"Justin"**

His arms gently wrapped around her waist, his eyes fixated on her face. Mia stared right back into those beautiful almond pupils. Those that she's been dreaming about for a while. His mouth slowly stretched into a gentle smile, his arms bringing her closer and closer to his body, pulling her into a hug. His left hand raced its way up her spine, into the roots of her lower neck. She could feel his warm breath on her back. She let herself completely fall into his embrace, hoping that time would suddenly stop, and allow them to forever remain in this position.

**"Baby, I missed you so much," **Justin murmured in her left ear.

Yes, this was it. This is what she had been waiting for. Wanting. Needing. All the times when he was away, and her heart would miss him so much that it almost drove her into despair. She had watched all his performances, followed his interviews; she basically tried everything, everything that she, had hoped, would ease the heartaches. Yet It was not enough. Unable to hold him, kiss him everyday became the sole reason why she could not attain complete happiness. Yes, she was happy; today more than any other time because now, everything felt right. Because tonight he was beside her.

**"I missed you too..." **Her voice broke down.

She closed her eyes as his lips descended on hers. They were warm and damp, just the way she remembered them. He smelled like...like himself. Tears had begun to flow down her cheeks. Who would have thought that such a simple gesture could trigger such an emotional breakout? God, she had missed him so much. How long had it been since she last saw him? Two months maybe? Three? It was just before he started touring. Three months ago. Justin must have known that something was wrong because he slowly pulled away from her, searching her face. His eyes rested on her tears. She saw the light flicker in his eyes. He looked apologetic. She knew that he understood how she felt. His thumb carefully wiped away her tears.

It wasn't his fault she thought. They both knew that he would've changed the course of things, had he been able to do so. She did not blame him at all. She came to realize that this was what it took in a relationship like theirs. So she had to be strong. She gave him a reassuring smile, to let him know that everything was all better now.

Their fingers intertwined into each other's as they motionlessly stood in the center of a somber room. The hotel lights were turned off and instead, red candles provided the room with a faint reddish glow which enhanced the romantic atmosphere. The full silver moon shined through the glass walls of the apartment. It was a silent night. Justin luggage was almost scattered around on the floor, barely noticeable through the darkness of the shadows. He led her over to the king sized bed which was covered with simple but fine quality bed sheets. It felt soft under her and she allowed herself relaxed a little. Their hands never separated.

**"I didn't know you were coming, there weren't any news about..." **She begun

**"My next show isn't until a few days,"** he responded **"Thought I'd make a quick stop"** He added with a smile

**"Oh, I see"**

**"Scooter's probably going to kill me for it but..."** his hands reached for her face, gently caressing her right cheek."**I had to see you"**

Mia could feel the heat rise up to her face. She tried to move away from his gaze but his hand gently raised her chin up, his eyes focused on hers.

**"Baby, I'm so sorry"** His voice so low, it almost sounded like a whisper.

**"But what For?"**

**"Just everything. Me never being here with you, and everything that's happened lately. But, no matter what happens I just want you to know that I love you babe."**

**"I know, and I love you too."**

They had said it many time to each other and the more Mia said it, the more she felt her love grow deeper and leaned forward and kissed her. He was kissing her as if there was no tomorrow. As if the world was about to be destroyed and he was about to lose her forever. "He'd missed me too," she thought. When they finally pulled away, the look in her eyes was pleasant, as if something was radiating from the inside. He laid her on the bed his arms wrapped around her in an embrace and remained like this for a while. Talking. Just talking about everything.

When it was time for her to leave, they shared one last kiss and he promised that he would pick her up from her house tomorrow morning. He was up to something. She could tell by the way he'd said it. Her heart was now racing in her chest.

Now more then ever, she couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

First chapter finished! Hope you guys liked it! Read and Review Please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm glad that everyone like it so far! I really like reviews because I like to know what the readers think about the story, so keep reviewing, Tell me what you think of the story as it goes along and don't be afraid to make suggestions concerning the plot and stuff. **

**By the way, just to make it clear for everybody, Justin is 17 in the story and Mia is 16. Imagine him looking just a little bit older than he is now, more matured , better looking….lol etc.**

**twilightery: Yay, Thank you! Keep on reviewing! Yes that was exactly what I was going for: a mature story! I'm glad that you think it is :)**

**Emelinee Baconinee Tortalinee; I'm glad that you like it! And Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two:

The next morning, Mia woke up to the sound of her alarm. The sweet melody of Gregoire, a popular French singer, invaded her entire room. For a moment, the romantic paroles of the ballad seemed to transport her into a trance. She had never felt so ecstatic in quite a while. Outside the window the birds were singing, in the trees. A beautiful, summer day. This was not a dream, she thought happily as she respired the flowery, fresh, scent coming from her window, carried over by a smooth breeze. She looked at the time. She had a long day ahead. She could feel the excitement and anxiety rise in her. It's been so long since they've been together. She wanted to know about everything that he's experienced. Every details. Although his feelings had remained the same, she felt as if she needed to reinforce their relationship. They hadn't seen each other for months and surely they would have much to talk about…

The buzzing of her phone on her desk interrupted her thinking. She walked over and stared at the caller **ID** It was a text message—from Justin.

"_**Did u sleep well?"**_ it said.

Mia stared back at the clock. It was 6 am in the morning. She quickly texted a reply.

_**M: "It's 6:30 in the morning. How did you know I was awake?"**_

_**J: "Because you're an early riser ;)"**_

_**M: "But you're not**____**"**_

_**J: "Let's just say that I'm excited today XD)"**_

_**J: "I got a surprise for you" **_He added before she could even reply. Her heart skipped a beat.

_**M: "Really? What is it ?"**_

_**J: "Haha. Not telling ;)"**_

_**M: "Please pretty, please?"**_

_**J: "Nope, still not telling."**_

_**M: "Fine, **____**. I guess I'll have to wait. I'm gonna go get ready"**_

_**J: "Pick you up at 11. See you soon, baby"**_

_**M: "Okay. Bye: D"**_

Justin stared at her last reply for a few minutes before putting his cell phone back into his pocket. He was definitely going to make this one of the best dates she'd ever had—if not the best. He had to do so just to show her how much he cared and how much she meant to him. He made sure that the paparazzis had gotten a wrong lead concerning his activities for today. He planned for a perfect day and he was not going to let anybody ruin it. He wanted her all to himself today without any interruption whatsoever.

His phone started ringing and as he looked at the caller ID he knew that he will have some explaining to do. "**Dude what the hell were you thinking?"** Scooter asked, his tone clearly unpleasant. **"Your next show is in two days, are you out of your mind? **He reprimanded him**"** He was neither happy nor furious about Justin's little adventure but he had to make sure that everything on their schedule went according to plans.

"**Morning to you too man"** Justin sarcastically replied. He was peacefully rested on his hotel room chair and faced his the boring looking hotel room door with an amused expression. **"Dude, this isn't funny, all right? We really gotta stick to the schedule."** Scooter replied slightly calming down. Justin got up from his chair and was looking out the window. **"You don't understand, I needed to see her. I just couldn't take it anymore." **The sun was shinning brightly on this side of town. There didn't seem to be that much traffic in the streets. Scooter paused. **"Well, you must really care about this girl, for you to fly all the way out there."**He finally said**.** He sounded sympathetic, he must have understood. **"Yeah, I do"** Justin simply answered. For a moment there was a bit of a silence until Scooter decided to speak up again.

"**Fine, you can stay but you leave tomorrow night, at 7, all right?" **

"**Got it." "**

"**By the way," **He added** "Your mom wants to have a talk when you get back" "All right fine, see you"** Justin replied at his manager and ended the call. He stared out the window for a while then started pacing, still hanging on to his cell phone. He had already expected to depart at an early date but he hadn't figured out how to tell her that he was only staying for a short period of time. This, he knew would only break her heart unless…

He heard the voices of his bodyguard into the hall. He took a quick glance at his clock. It was already 7:30 and he had to get things organized. He wasn't usually the type to do everything at the last minute, but in his defense he didn't have much free time on the previous day due to his late flight, etc. This wasn't going to be bad. All he had to do was make a couple of phone calls and everything would be settled. Just as if he'd suddenly remember something, Justin walked over to his suitcase and unzipped one of the front pockets and pulled what appeared to be a medium size black box. He never showed any desire to open it, he just simply stared. He placed the box on his dresser and smiled. "She's going to love it" He thought and walked out of the room.

"**Morning mom" **Mia yawned as she walked through the kitchen door. Her mom had already made breakfast and although she wasn't famished, she grabbed a plate full of bacon and eggs and started eating. The Kitchen Tv was opened on MTV and Justin's popular song _"Baby" _was currently on.

"**Oh look, your boyfriend's on."** She teased as she sat across her daughter.

"**Ha-ha, very funny**" Mia laughed

She grabbed a piece of bacon and they both watched the video. When the video ended, the host of the show praised the two artists for their collaboration on such a smashing hit. She also told the audience (with a cheery wink) that Justin was currently single. Mia paid no mind to what she had said. Their love was indeed a secret. Her mother looked back at her.

"**Honey, I know that this was your idea in the first place, but are you sure you're ok with it?" **She enquired worryingly.

"**Hmm hmm"** Mia replied, her mouth full of bacon. But did she really mean that?

At the beginning of their relationship, she'd beg Justin to keep their relationship a secret from the media. At the time, she didn't feel brave enough to face everything that truly came with dating a celebrity: the fame, the paparazzi, the rumors, the harassment from other girls. She just couldn't. So he'd reluctantly agreed to go along with her. She'd never had to think much about this decision until now. Is that truly what she wanted for them? After breakfast, she watched more TV, texted a couple of friends and went upstairs to get ready for her day with Justin.

**Justin**

It was 10:45 and Justin was pulling his jacket on. God, there is no way that he was going to be late on their date. He was dressed casually but nicely. He grabbed his car keys. Told his bodyguard that he was leaving.

"Allright dude, I'm out…wait did you put the basket in the car?"

"Yeah, I did…Justin you sure I don't need to come with you?" Kenny, his bodyguard asked him. To be honest, he wasn't really comfortable, leaving him out alone

"Nah, don't worry about it, I'll be fine." Justin reassured him. "See you."

"Later."

Justin got into a 2009 black range rover sport. He tried to look as ordinary as possible. No flashy cars, no bodyguards, a pair of sunglasses and he was good to go. He started the engine and looked back at his watch again. 10:53. "I'm sooo gonna be late" He murmured annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Thanks to everybody who reviewed. I really appreciate it! So just to let you guys know, I just finished the entire plot ! And I can say that there's a lot to look out for. It's gonna be crazy! xD**

**Review response:**

**ThisLifeILive: Thanks! Lol Alexa…umm interesting… lol you never know. I might actually include it**

**Xchaynes: Good to now that you like my story. keep reading…I promise, It gets better ;)**

**Katazjenna: Hello! Thank you ! I really wanna try and make this story different from other Jb fanfics out there. When I say this story is going to be mature, I don't really mean sexually-wise but just on the overall topics and issues that arise in the plot. Sorry but it's not "The talk" lol although that would have been funny. And yes, I am still in school. High school to be exact ;) I'm just a little bit older than you.**

**Now on with the story:**

As Justin walked over to his girlfriend's house, he could not help feel a slight level of nervousness. He was ten minutes late, Damn it. He held a rose in his left hand. _Rosita Vendella_, her favorite type. He ran the door bell and waited, his head facing the ground. Mia opened the door and her face instantly brightened with a smile when she realized who it was. They greeted each other with a kiss. Light and patient at first but later filled with meaning, emotion. A love message. "This felt amazing" Justin thought. To them, it was not only a kiss, but just an easier way to communicate. A lot of times when he had been unable to find the words to express his feelings, he'd just kiss her and she would understand exactly how he felt towards her. The same thing had happened today. He was kissing her with so much passion and almost forgot about the world around them. Her scent was intoxicating. Her hair carried the smell of strawberries. His favorite. Maybe that was an intentional act, he thought amused. She pulled away from him, but their faces still remained close to each other. Both lovers were mildly out of breath due to the previous lack of air.

"**Sorry I'm late."** Justin apologized.

"**You were never punctual."** Mia noted as he laughed.

"**True"** Justin agreed. **"For you" **He gave her the rose.

"**Thank you"** Mia responded in awe. He was so romantic, she thought. She held the rose up to her nose and slowly inhaled its perfume. She took his hand and led him inside. He followed her into the house and waited in the living room as she went upstairs to find a vase. He was about to sit down when Mia's mother, Analissa, entered. Her arms were spread, welcoming a friendly hug. Justin walked towards her and greeted the middle aged lady.

"**Justin honey, it's so nice to see you" **she said, her tone sincere.

"**It's great to see you too Mrs. Welsh,"** He reciprocated

"**Your performance at the AMA* was just fantastic, you did a great job**." She complimented him.

"**Ah, thanks."** Justin replied. Analissa opened her mouth to speak again but was abruptly interrupted by the rushing steps, which came down the spiral stairs behind them.

"**Ok, I'm ready"** Mia announced **"Are we leaving?"**

"**Sure let's go."** Justin answered. "**It was nice to see you Mrs. Welsh,"** he added in Analissa's direction. Analissa stood by the front door as she watched Mia and Justin pull out of the drive way. She was happy because her daughter was finally able to spend some time with the boy that she liked. Justin, she thought, was a great boy and was as for herself she remained truthfully very consentient of their relationship.

Mia stared at her boyfriend, because he was indeed her _boyfriend_, as he drove into the highway. He seemed to be completely at ease for an early driver, but hey, he easily grew accustomed to everything. Her left eyebrow arced as she noticed a picnic basket carefully placed on the back seat of the car.

"**Are we going on a picnic"** She curiously asked, although she already knew the answer.

"**Yup"** Justin replied, his attention relatively focused on the road. **"I thought it would be better if we stayed out of the city, you know, avoid the exposure."**

"**Right."** She acquiesced.

It only took about twenty minutes to arrive into the country side of Atlanta, considering the fact that Mia's house was not deeply located into the city. They stopped by a vast piece of land and chose it as their spot for their picnic. Justin stepped out of his car and grabbed the basket as Mia placed the red, striped sheet on the green grass. She sat down and waited for him to come. He looked absolutely stunning. His dark outfit not only complimented his skin complexion but his hair as well. The color seemed the radiate in the sun and vividly bounces off at the sight. His dark eyes, currently hidden by his sunglasses were also of a Like a painting. He placed the basket in front of the two of them and sat right next to her. The massive apple trees scattered around on the land provided a fair amount of shade much to their comfort.

"**This feels nice"** He let out half-screaming, half yawning as he stretched out his arms. **"It's been a while since I was able to relax like this." **He then suddenly moved his position and laid his head on her lap as she grabbed a strawberry and put it in his mouth, feeding him.

"**Hmm"** he moaned. This **is **paradise. Without much effort, he reached over to the basket and pulled out a couple of grapes and mimicking her actions. Grapes were her favorite fruit and he enjoyed watching the sweet satisfactory expression her face produced as she ate them.

"**I spoke to Jenna,"** Mia's voice suddenly cut into the silence. **"Apparently, you owe her an autograph of Usher**" She added amused. Justin chuckled at the silly comment. Jenna was Mia's best friend and he had indeed at some point promised to get her an autograph of her idol. It must've slipped from his mind.

"**Let me get back to you on that."** Justin stared up at her. Suddenly he remembered something important. He had to tell her that he was leaving tomorrow. This was not going to be welcomed news. Especially since he had just arrived. However, he decided to face up to it and just be honest.

"**Mia, listen …I'm leaving tomorrow night" **He directly announced. The word 'leaving' seemed to drain almost every bit of happiness she once had 5 seconds ago.

"**Of course"** She sadly replied, her head faced on the opposite direction, avoiding his gaze. He got up from her lap and directly looked at her straight in the eyes.

"**It's crazy, I know, but…"** He took her hand in his.** "I was hoping you could come with me"**

"**What?"**

"**Why not?" "I mean it's summer and my tour ends in a week" **he argued.

"**Justin, I would love to, really but" **Mia hesitated

"**But?"**

"**My mom…I don't know if this is going to fly with her"** she confessed. **"But it'll ask her" **she quickly added.

"**So"** he begun, **"Are you ready for your surprise?"** he mysteriously asked.

"**Yes"** She cheered.

"**All right, here goes."**

**Read and Review ! Next chapter in 2 days!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the new chapter! Enjoy. If you're happy and want some more: Review! Let's go for 15! That'd make me :D**

"Wait, I'll be right back" he got up from his seat and ran towards the car and opened the passenger door, leaned in and grabbed something from-somewhere. He walked back to where their spot

"Are you gonna open it?" Justin's question broke into the silence. Mia hadn't spoken a word and just directly stared at her "surprise". It was a black jewelry box. She gasped in bewilderment "He didn't," she thought. Is this what she thought it was? "It couldn't be" she argued with herself. Her attention shifted back into the object.

"Err…baby, are you okay?" Justin asked worryingly.

"Umm…yeah, I'm fine" She reassured him. "Wow…Justin, you shouldn't have"

"But you haven't even opened it yet" he sounded amused.

"This is wow…just... wow "She stuttered.

She timidly took the box from him and carefully opened the lid, as if she was afraid it might break off. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she stared at the contents of the box.

"Oh my god…I…I don't know what to say" She stammered

"Say, I'm the best boyfriend ever." He playfully suggested

"You're the best boyfriend ever" She repeated. The inside of the box were made of a fine pink tissue that was difficult for her to identify. It was so soft and wonderful to look at. She unconsciously let the tips of her fingers wander off on the fabric. Justin reached into the box.

"Turn around." He said. She did as he asked and held her hair as Justin agilely, placed the necklace around her neck. She admired the structure of her gift. It was beautiful. At the end of the necklace was a fairly flat sized, golden key, decorated with carved patterns of swirls. The center of the surface was smoothly and expertly carved with Justin's initials. JB it said in cursive. _"I love you" _it said at the back of her necklace. Justin had put on the remaining necklace in the box. Unlike Mia's, was formed in the shape of a lock. The entire necklace was the color of silver and looked simple but very sophisticated at the same time. In the very middle of the lock laid an _**M. **_which stood for Mia. This was just incredibly. She couldn't help but let a tear run down her cheek. She had never been the materialistic type but this had made her very happy.

She stared into his eyes, and spoke from her heart.

"No one's ever done something like this for me before. Thank you." Her hands reaching for his face. He leaned in and as their lips brushed, Mia wished for this moment to never end.

"There are no other girls in this world who are able to seize my heart because you have the key." He declared. "It's yours, forever and always"

"I love you" She whispered.

"I Love you too"

They remained silent for a while, taking in the magic of the moment. Love, Love, love. As far as Mia was concerned, she was the happiest 16 year old girl alive. The trees danced around them, the air filled with wonders. This memory is forever engraved in her memory.

Later on in afternoon, Justin and Mia had spent their day talking, chilling, shopping and watching movies. Apparently, Justin had called in a favor from a friend whom had closed off his movie theater for the day. Justin had picked to see one of his favorite movies, while Mia went and got them, well him, a few snacks. First they watched Although the movie, Stepbrothers, had been a comedic success, the couple hardly spent any time following the plot as they were too busy doing something else ;) They had fallen asleep by the time the movie was over and woke up to the night already setting into the city.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It has already been two days since Justin had come to visit and he was already leaving. This time, however, Mia didn't mind because she was leaving with him. She had somehow managed to convince her mother to let her go with him. Eventually she would have to come back because her mother only agreed to let her spend the summer, but she was okay with that. She could already foresee three months with lots of excitement, fun activities but most importantly, time with Justin. That part made her happier the most. They had just said their farewell to Mia's mother and they were about to get onboard. Mia proudly wore her love necklace and she noticed, with joy, that Justin was wearing his too. Although his was hidden under his shirt and shadowed by his black jacket, she could see the silver chain surround his lower neck. He looked really handsome today now that she thought about it. He wore a somber gray shirt under his black jacket with a pair of black pants and some extravagant looking sneakers. Let's not forget the sunglasses and the famous hairstyle which had other girls glaring at him. Dark colors just suited him in general and she was pleased that he wore them often.

It wasn't until they stood in front of the plane that she realized that they were leaving in a private jet. She stared at it in amazement for a while but quickly got a hold of herself. Justin affectionately grabbed her hand and soon they were onboard.

Mia stared at the window, thinking. Wasn't this a little two reckless? Although she badly wanted to spend time with Justin, being around him also meant being around other people. These people were most likely going to discover their relationship. But so what? At this point she even wondered whether she cared or not. They loved each other and that's all that matters.

Justin directly stared at her. He thought it was cute the way she made a little pout face whenever she was lost in thoughts. Her eyes were stared into space and he didn't even think she blinked when she was thinking, he thought amused.

"**Hey,"** She looked in his direction **"No one is going to find out, don't worry about it"** He said, and she could've swore she saw him wink at her. She chuckled. Was she that easy to read or was it that he just knew her too well?

"**So, we have about an hour and a half before we get to L.A. What do you want to do?" **

They basically played video games the whole time. Although Justin, kept beating her the whole time, she realized that her gaming skills had slightly improved compared to last time, when she couldn't even stand a chance against him.

"**You got better, ****Schnookums" **he hugged her as she was putting the games away.

"**I was hoping you'd forget that nickname,"** she whined.

"**Never,"** he grinned.

"**Come on."** She complained.

"**Sorry schnookums"** He teased. She playfully rolled her eyes. She was about to hit him when she heard her name being called out.

"**Yo, Mia check this out"** Justin's bodyguard, Kenny, said. She went over to where he was. He pointed at the window next to him.

She looked out the window.

"**Welcome to California,"** he said.

"**Wow"** Mia gasped

_I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees undone  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek at us_

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
to the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Katy Perry's hit, blasted through her headphones. They were on their way to the hotel. Mia stared out the window. The wind was blowing in her hair and Justin watched while chewing on a piece of gum. This was awesome! She screamed on the inside.

When they arrived at the hotel, Justin's manager, Scooter was already waiting there for him. He would only have time to drop off his bags and go straight to stage rehearsal. They checked in and Justin led Mia to her room to settle in. They went to his room afterwards to drop his stuff. He seemed disappointed.

"**I wanted to show you around, but I guess this is going to have to wait" **

"**It's okay,"** She reassured him **"I think I can manage on my own."** She grinned at him.

His arms found their way around her waist. **"Of course you can" **he leaned over and kissed her.

"**Justin, hurry we gotta get going" **Kenny's voice could be heard from the opposite side of the door.

"**Ughhh"** Justin was annoyed. He put his sunglasses back on and headed for the door. He stopped, ran back to her, and gave her a splendid kiss.

"**Yo Justin" **Kenny called one more time. He was still kissing her. She playfully pushed him away. **"Go"** She laughed **"Or he's going to bust in here and drag you out himself."**

"**Fine"** He kissed her one more time. **"See you later babe"** He closed the door behind him. The room was suddenly awfully silent now that Justin was gone.

"**So what do I do now."** She asked herself.

**If you love me and you know it, then review. **

**If you love me and you know it then review. **

**If you love me and you know it and you really wanna show it.**

**If you love me and you know it then review**

**Lol xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEllo Everybody! Shoutouts to everyone who's reviewed so far. The most common comment I've gotten so far was that I was a very descriptive writer. :D Thank you! **

**So I was reading the previous chapters the other day, and I've realized something: I don't proofread ;) So from now on I'm gonna make sure the chapters have no (or very little) mistakes in them Cuz I love you guys and I want you to understand what you're reading. Lol**

**I'm having a blast writing this story and I'm glad that you guys like it. Keep reviewing and If there's anything you want me to put in the story (like perhaps you as a character ;)) I promise I'll do it or at least try to.**

After a quick thought, Mia decided to head out to the pool. It was a hot summer day and she was in great need of a little relaxation time. Her bikini was of a turquoise color and it seemed to really bounce off her golden skin. The bikini perfectly traced along the outline of her curves. She wrapped a short, black, bikini skirt around her hips and was getting ready to leave when something caught her eye in the mirror. She was still wearing the necklace. For a moment, she just stood in front of the mirror, wondering wether she should go with it or not. A little voice inside her reassured her. Of course, people were not going to figure out that JB meant Justin Bieber she reasoned. It could be several other things, Like a relative's initial, her own (as long as they didn't ask) or even the Jonas Brothers, she chuckled at the last suggestion. She recklessly tied her hair into a ponytail, little branches of hair falling out on her face, and headed out to the door.

The hotel pool turned out to be way more crowded than she had hoped it would be. It was hard to get a spot but even harder to get to that spot. She thought she would never make it. She fell on the chair as soon as she reached her destination and took a moment to calm herself. She stared at the energetic crowd. The room was really spacious and she noticed that it was mostly filled with people around her age or younger. Suddenly it made sense. These people, at least most of them, came to see Justin. Oh. Well, at least they didn't know he was staying here. She got up to go and get a drink but this tall man was standing right behind her and as he tried to move around he accidentally pushed her into the water.

Unexpectedly falling into water was an unpleasant feeling. very unpleasant. She felt water reach into her nose. She gasped as she rose out to the surface.

"Sorry!" The man sincerely apologized. She held her right hand up as a sign of forgiveness and the other hand trying to get water out of her nose. She finally ran her hands through her wet hair and made a move to come out of the pool.

"Wait...Are you okay?"

A hand gently grabbed her arm. She turned around to find out who it was and she found herself gazing into a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. She had no idea who the boy was. He looked tanned and wore a pair of what looked like boarding shorts. He must be a surfer. His hair reminded him of Justin's. They were about the same color, with the exception of the boys darker shades. His eyes. They were beautiful. She responded with a smile and shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm fine thanks" He let her go. She once again tried to get out of the pool.

"My name's Blake" He said. She eventualy gave up and decided to sit by the pool since the boy seemed to be in the mood for a conversation.

"Mia. My name's Mia Welsh" She nicely replied.

"Cute name. What does it mean?"

"No idea" She chuckled.

He had swam over to the side of the pool, his elbows resting by the poolside next to her.

Blake seemed to be a nice guy. He was funny, charming. Just a cool, nice guy. They had spent a great amount of time, chilling and having a good time. Although he convinced her to take a few laps, she'd spent most of the time, sitting by the pool side, her feet, dripping into the fresh water.

"Oh I forgot to ask, So are you here for the entire summer?" Blake asked.

"Not really," she honestly replied "I'm just here with my boyfriend, we're leaving as soon as he..." She caught herself in time. "As soon as he's done with his family reunion."

"Oh, okay" He seemed suddenly disappointed.

She took a quick look at the clock. 5:30. She quickly jumped up. She had been there for nearly three hours. She had to get back before Justin finished his rehearsal. She started gathering her things and she touched her neck. The necklace was gone.

"No!" She freaked out. Her head eyes searching the entire room. "No No No No"

"What's going on?" Blake got out of the pool.

"My necklace...I ...I can't find it...Please can you help me look for it?" She was very close to tears. How could she be so reckless?

"I knew I shouldn't have brought it here..." She cried

"Is it an expensive necklace or something?"

"Well, yes" She sniffed. "But that's not the point...can you just please help me look for it?"

"Okay...well, you did take a few laps in the pool, it must have fallen off while you were swimming."

"Yes, Yes that's it!"

Without another word. Blake jumped into the pool. Mia's eyes followed his ever move. He raised out to the surface to take a deep breath, then back under the water. He repeated this process over and over again. Half an hour had already gone by. It was a large pool so it this task was not any circumstances an easy one. Mia on her side, looked under the chairs and traced her steps back to anywhere she had gone to in the past hour. 6:00. Justin was definitely done with his rehearsal. She didn't want to face him. How was she going to explain to him that she'd lost it? She was already giving up when somebody tapped her shoulder. She turned around. Black was smiling at her, the necklace in his right hand. She Jumped in his arms.

"Thank you so much!" She screamed into his ear, hugging him tightly.

She finally realized what she was doing and quickly got off of him, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. His cheeks were also red.

"Sorry, I ambushed you" She apologized. "It's just ...it means a lot to me...Thank you."

"No prob"

6:15

"Look, I have to go, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah totally."

She started walked but turned around. "Thanks again Blake." She walked away and she was soon lost into the crowd among the other resident of the Hotel.

"You very welcome." He smirked and umped back into the pool.

As Mia approached her room, she heard the sound of a guitar softly playing. She quietly opened the door and entered. Justin was sitting on her bed. He was wearing a simple pair of shorts and a white shirt. He looked composed, his fingers, moved along the chords of the instrument. He was playing her favorite song by him. Up.

_Its a big big world_

_Its easy to get lost in it_

_You've always been my girl_

_And i'm not ready to call it quits_

_We make the sun shine in the moonlight_

_We can make the gray clouds into blue skies_

_I know its hard_

_But baby believe me_

_That we can go_

_Nowhere but up_

_From here_

_My dear_

_Baby we can go nowhere but up_

_Tell me what got to fear_

_We can take it to the sky past the moon through the galaxy_

_As long as you're with me_

_Honestly (honestly) with the strength of our love_

_We can go nowhere but up_

He looked up and paused, setting his guitar aside.

"I was about to go and look for you" He joked.

"Sorry, I guess I kinda forgot the time." He flipped his hair.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah I did." She walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

"How was rehearsal?", she asked

"Boring." He replied as he laid down on the bed.

She didn't hear his voice anymore, so she thought he left, since she was showering in stuff. When she got out, she was surprised to find him on her bed, asleep, at least that's what she thought until Justin opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Get ready, we're gonna go out" He simply said.

**My longest chapter so far I think. Do you think Blake is going to be an important person in the upcoming chapters? Tell me what you think! I don't know if any of you guys watch, Big time Rush (It's funnu show) but Blake looks like Kendall. You can google him if you want.**

**I don't know if I'm going to be able to post again this week because My school finals are this week and I just want to get through with them. I'll try my best to update though.**

**Can you guys guess what The next chapter is going to be about? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Sorry Guys! I know I haven't updated in like a week, but I had to finish my finals. Now that that's out of the way, here is a a brand new chapter of the story. Hope you like it!**

So Justin and I went to the restaurant. It was a little place called Café Bizou. I love French food and he knew that. The place was very nice looking. The room was dark with faint, yellow lights, providing a romantic tableau. The majority of the table were set for two, so I wondered if this place specialized into date settings. Justin checked in with the host. He had made a reservation. When did he find the time to do that? Oh well. The nice gentleman politely showed us to our table and left us shortly to come back with a pair of menus in his hands. After making sure we weren't in need of anything, he excused himself. It only took Justin about 10 minutes to find something that was appealing to his taste. I, for one took the time to wonder over the unknown menu: La Poitrine de Poulet Cordon Bleu, Les Éscaloppes de Veau et son Ragoût de Champignons Sauvages, La Salade Bergerie. Everything looked so tasty. Finally, I decided to go with the beef and Bearnaise sauce and the soup of the night. Shortly after, a waiter came to take our orders and I told him what I wanted. He wrote it down, then it was Justin's turn to order something.

**"I'll have the grilled lamb chops with rosemary broth and garlic flan. The lobster bisque with a lobster soufflé. Oh and some Bergerie salad, some beef tenderloin, and finally for dessert some chocolate molten cake with pistachio cream Anglaise," **Justin listed, using the menu to back his memory up. The waiter stared at him in bewilderment and so did I. How can he eat so much food?

**"What?" **Justin protested as he noticed the look we both gave him.** "I didn't have any lunch or dinner today."**

Finally, I shook my head and the waiter shrugged and wrote Justin's very large order. he asked Justin to repeat a few things once or twice. We engaged into a conversation as we waited for the waiter to come in with our food. It was a peaceful beautiful night.

It's been a long day and Justin's manager, Scooter Braun just couldn't wait to go home and chill out. Due to Justin's previous little escapade, he had a couple of things to rearrange. Now that everything was settled and ready, he was peaceful at mind. Well, not completely. He had one more meeting to go to, then he could relax. He was in the middle of traffic which annoyed him. After thirty minutes of being stuck on the road, he arrived at the building. He quickly got into the elevator and hoped the meeting hadn't started without him. It hadn't. When he walked into the room, the other members were already seated, patiently waiting. He quickly took his place among the others. Most of the members were entertainment managers, producers, directors and a few others he didn't recognized. Those label meetings. They could either be fun, boring or just plain annoying depending on who was attending it. This one, well to be honest, he had no idea what it was going to be about. It had been called at the last minute. Laetitia, Justin's record label director, faced the rest of the members of the meeting. She was in her late thirties but looked as if she'd just stepped into her twenties. She wore a custom made black tailored suit. Her coiffure perfectly organized. She projected the image of the perfect independent woman. Her presence was filled with power and confidence.

**"Well, I believe our waiting is about to reach to an end." **She said staring at the door.

At that moment, a tall man walked into the room. Scooter would recognize that silhouette just about anywhere. Paul Matthews sat across him, smiling like the hypocrite he had always been. **"We meet again, Scooter Braun." **He said with a smile.

**"We may now commence." **Laetitia announced. She got up from her chair and started to pace around the room.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome a new member of the enterprise, Paul Matthews" **She begun **"He has been in the entertainment business for years and you can be sure that he will be a great asset to this record company. I want you to welcome him into our big family"**

Scooter buried his head into his palms.

Great. Just freaking great.

After the meeting ended. Scooter was about to get home when he heard his name being called out from behind him.

**"Hey,"** Paul, reached up to him.** "Where are you going so fast, come on". **Scooter couldn't believe it. How dare he? He turned to walk away one more time, but Paul was a persisting man

**"So you don't wanna stay and have chat with an old friend?" **

**"Screw you Matthews, I've got nothing to say to your back-stabbing ass."**

The cheesy smile, then left Matthews face and he showed his true features. Evil.

**"Well I see that my natural charm is not going to win you over so let's just cut to the chase : I'm back. And it's going to be my extreme pleasure to destroy your little protegee's career and yours just for the fun of it."**

**"Oh yeah, is that so?" **Scooter walked up closer to him, no in the least intimidated by his threat.

**"That's right. It just so happens that I too have found myself a talented young man and Justin is nothing compared to what he's got."** He fixed his tie and with one last look he said.

**"Get ready to wake up from your successful little dream Braun, It'll all be over very soon."**

and walked away.

**"Asshole"** Scooter muttered.

The sky was naked , stripped from its stars and silver moonlight. Justin and Mia were walking on the streets, hand-in-hand, just having a good time. It had been an excellent diner but now, they were on their way back to the hotel. The streets were very dark so they could walk about without being noticed. The air was cool but not too cold.

**"So," **Mia begun **"You haven't told me, When are we leaving LA?"**

**"We usually leave right after my concert, so I'm guessing the day after tomorrow maybe."**

**"Cool. I like it here, but I'm also really excited to visit other places as well" **Mia said with a dreamy tone. Justin looked at her and smiled.

They were now entering the lobby and Mia starred at the counter. Blake was chatting with another boy that looked his age. He couldn't help but stand out with his tall posture. He stared in her direction and looked away but quickly stared back when he realized it was her. To Justin's surprise, she let go of his hand and quickly ran towards Blake. Justin Followed her but only remained at a close distance where he could hear what they were saying to each other.

**"Hi Blake,"** she smiled and gave him a hug.

**"Hey Mia"** he looked equally pleased.

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to see you anymore. What's up?"

**"Oh nothing, I was about to go out wanna come with?"**

Unbelievable, Justin thought. They were acting like he wasn't even there? Did she even tell him that she had a boyfriend?

**"Sorry, I can't"** Mia excused herself.

Blake's eyes wondered over to her neck.

**"You're wearing the necklace."**

**"Yeah" **She replied. The tip of his fingers then started to wonder around the jewel but he retrieved them. That was it for Justin though. He walked over closer to them and faked a loud cough.

**"Oh, Blake this is my..." **She hesitated **"boyfriend, Justin and Justin this is Blake"**

**"Sup?"** Blake simply said. Justin knew that he had recognized him but right now he didn't care. What he cared about was how did those two meet each other. Mia guessed what was on his mind.

**"I met Blake at the pool yesterday, by the pool. He helped me out with a little inconvenience that happened." **

Justin decided to play nice. He didn't wanna be a jerk to his girlfriend's friend although he didn't like him very much. Oh heck, who was he kidding? He didn't like him at all.

**"Anyway," **Justin said **"Are you ready to go back upstairs" **he finished with a husky tone that obviously implied more than there actually was. Mia's cheeks flushed with a bright red and Kendall raised his eyebrows.

**"So you guys staying together in a room?"**

**"No"** Mia quickly replied.

**"Yes"** Justin answered almost at the same time. Mia's mouth dropped.

**"Um, it's complicated"** Justin shrugged. **"Look Blake, I'd love to stay here and chat but I'm very tired and I have a busy day tomorrow so." **Mia couldn't believe it. What was wrong with him?

**"Sorry, " **She apologized to Blake. **"he's usually not like this." **She hugged him one last time. **"See you tomorrow?**

**"Yeah, later"** Blake replied. She quickly caught up with Justin and stepped into the elevator.

**"What was that about?"** Mia asked Justin as they walked into his room.

**"What was what?" **He asked pretending not to understand.

**"You...downstairs in the lobby... you told him that we...we..."** she stuttered. Justin took of his jacket, not answering.

**"You were jealous, now weren't you?" **Mia crossed her arms in front of her chest. Justin blushed.

She walked closer to him and he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

**"What if I was?" **He begun **"In my defense, the guy looked like he wanted to devour you or something."**

**"No he didn't!" **She exclaimed.

**"He's just a friend"** She reassured him. **"Besides, last time I checked I was already taken." **She smirked at him.

He leaned over and kiss her. His lips were damp and soft. He pushed her hair out of her face and used his other hand to bring her closer to him. The kiss had become more intense, more passionate, erasing any doubt Justin could have had. Her mouth opened to let his tongue in and he accepted the invitation. Justin's hand carelessly raised up to her back and found her zipper of dress. Her eyes suddenly opened wide. Wait, what was he doing? She wasn't ready.

**"Justin don't"** she murmured between his lips.

**"Um"** he responded not really listening. She slowly pushed him away and stared into his eyes.

**"Don't" **she said and he realized what she was talking about.

**"Oh sorry, I... didn't realize." **The zipper was lower than it should have been. Way lower.

**"It's ok, it's just that I'm not..."** She begun

**"Sorry...I didn't mean to..."**

At that moment Justin's cellphone ran. He looked at the caller ID: MoM.

**Review! Review! Review! I hope you guys liked it! I 'll be expecting some reviews! Can you guys guess what's going to happen in the next chapters?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Guys! Here I am with a brand new chapter. I'm officially on vacation and so far it's awesome! I went to 6 flags the other day with my boyfriend and we had the craziest time ever! And also aside from writing my Justin bieber Fanfic, I've also been reading a few others: "I'm Here", "U smile", "I gotta a feeling", "That should be me", "Today was a fairytale" "Aphrodite" etc. I basically try to read the stories of my reviewers to show a mutual support. So even If I didn't mention your story, I'm still probably reading it ;) The point is that I'm reading so many stories during my reading time that It's gotten hard for me to catch up. But I wanna say congrats to all the writers out there, whose stories I've read: They're all Fantastic :D I even happen to love some of them more than my own. Ok now on with the story. **

**Sorry if this chapter sucks. I wrote it in like 35 minutes and I was helping a friend with her french essay. By the way, I'm french!**

**"Hello?" **Justin answered, standing in the hallway.

**"Hey, baby are you alright?"** Justin's mother, Patty affectionately asked him.

**"Yeah, I'm good. Where did you disappear off to?"** he asked his mother. She was supposed to be here with the rest of them. After all she always traveled with him.

**"Nowhere..."** She stuttered. "I...I just had to ...take care of something. I'll be back tomorrow sometime during your concert. " She managed. She was worrying him.

"What's going on?" Justin asked her mom.

"Justin, baby I didn't call you to talk about this. I just called to see if you were okay."

"But we are going to talk about something, right?" Justin asked remembering what scooter had told him.

"Right...Just not now." She sighed.

"Okay"

"Scooter told me that Mia was with you. Is she all right?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's looking forward to see you."

"Aw me too.

"Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything's going to be fine...I promise" She whispered to him then hung up. He lifted his eyebrows and stared at the phone for a while. What did she mean by that? he wondered. Although his mother's strange behavior had made him curious, he decided to shake it all off for now and headed back into the room. At the same time, Pattie stared at her phone, wondering how she was going to announce the news to his son.

"She wanted to make sure that I was all right" he said to Mia as he walked into the room. She had been sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

"Well, I hope everything is okay." She said as she got up

"Yeah"

"Justin...There's something I need to tell you"

"Shh," . Justin's finger wandered over her lips. "Now where were we?" he suavely said and leaned over to kiss her.

"That's exactly what I meant" she pulled away from him. "Earlier, before your mom called, you were...you know...you were thinking about ...that." she finished

"I meant "making out "You know I didn't mean to right?" He looked at her in the eyes and took hold of her hands. "I would never pressure you to do something you don't want to do...ever."

"I know I know" She sat on the bed with him. "It's just that, I know you've already experienced it and...I haven't". She said nervously. Justin was closely paying attention to her. This seemed to be an important issue for her and he wanted to know how she felt.

"I know this is going to sound stupid but...I... I just want it to be special and I want to be ready." Justin slowly pulled her hair back behind her ears and stared into her eyes.

"It doesn't sound stupid at all baby and if that's what you want..." He grinned "Your wish is my command." he finished with a strange voice that was probably his attempt at a genie voice imitation.

"You goof!" She hit him with a pillow.

"What? I was trying to be romantic." Justin complained

She stared at him for a moment and grabbed him by the collar. "Come here" She was now sitting on his lap, her legs n each of his side.

"Wait now I'm confused" Justin said looking at her.

"I didn't say we couldn't make out " She teased him, kissing his neck and whispering in his ear.

"Well then, in that case" He smirked, taking over her lips.

Blake was sitting in his living room, multitasking. He was playing an online video game along with a friend and was talking to a girl at the same time. What was her name again? Terri? Haley? Whitney? He had no idea. She was going on and on about wanting to get together some time this week-end while his attention was completely focused on the game.

"Come on Jamie, turn to the left!" He shouted at the computer.

"What?" The girl on the phone asked confused

"Not you Annie, I was talking to a friend" replied

"My name is Jessie" The girl on the phone corrected him, somewhat irritated.

"No, not you, I knew that... my ...friend's name is Annie" he lied feeling bad about forgetting her name

"Aww Ok!" the girl, naively answered

At this very moment a tall man busted into the room. He looked very irritated and was talking on the phone with somebody.

"Gotta go. Talk to you later Ok?" Blake hung up the phone and turned off his computer.

He turned around to face his manager.

"Look I don't give a fuck about your stupid personal plans ok. I said I want this document on my desk by tomorrow morning at eight!" The man shouted into the phone then quickly hung up. "

"And what the fuck are you doing?" Matthews looked around the room. "Have you been playing video games all day?''

"Gotta go. Talk to you later Ok?" Blake hung up the phone and turned off his computer.

He turned around to face his manager.

"Sup Matthews?" Blake answered.

The man took his jacket off and loosened his tie. He laid on the couch and turned the Tv on, looking for something interesting. "Please tell me you actually did something today."

"Well no actually. But guess who I saw today?" Blake begun "Justin Bieber"

"Oh did you now?" His british accent sounded rather amusing when he used that tone.

"yeah with this really cute girl. I think they're dating...or...not...umm it's complicated" He finished as he mimicked Justin.

"yeah whatever...you know, you should start taking your career seriously" His manager begun. "You're a talented young man. Together you and I are a great team"

"I know. But I also know that you're up to something and whatever it is, I don't wanna be part of it" He strongly stated.

"What makes you say that?" His manager nervously asked Blake.

"No reason," Blake simply responded, heading back to his computer. "No reason at all."


	9. Chapter 9

You guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I don't know whether I should keep posting my story on here or not. There is a slight risk of deleting all stories about real life people so I started posting my fanfic on the official Justin Bieber fanfiction website instead. I suggest all the JB authors to do the same thing because they will delete your story eventually. So go ahead and post it on** justinbieberfanfiction(dot)com** instead. It's a really cool website, easy to register and lots of JB stories to read.

So If you wanna read the next chapter please go to

**justinbieberfanfiction(dot)com **and search my story. I have the same username there : **Shiny14** and the story is the same title : **Stuck in the moment**. I know alot of people like this story so I hope you guys stay true fellow readers and follow it till the end.

If you can't find it, please let me know and I'll send a link to you.

See you on the other site! :)

A new chapter is available on the website!


	10. Chapter 9 story

Another day of excitement had begun for Mia. Justin's concert was set for today at 7Pm and she was planning on stopping by backstage. But before doing so, she promised to spend some time with Blake. There was an amusement park in town and he thought it would be fun. The sun's rays were creeping their way into the corners of the window and landed on her face. She was not an early riser this morning. It was already 10:30 when she stepped out of bed. She found herself waking up later each morning. Oh well, it was after all summer.

There was a note on her night stand.

"Gone to a CD signing at the Natick Mall. Gonna miss you. Love you."

Justin had arrived early. The signing shouldn't start until 11 he remembered. Oh well, he shrugged and stepped into the building. Maybe he would take a walk around and try to get something nice for Mia. Unfortunately, with two bodyguards and several other companions by his side, he could not easily go unnoticed.

"Justin, Pleasure to meet you!" The mall manager greeted

"Nice to meet you too" Justin shook his hand.

The lines were already stretched into an alarming length. They wold soon have to call in more security guards to handle the riot. His fans were shouting his name, their arms extended out to reach him. He really owed it all to them. He took a seat and grabbed a pen. He announced to the manager that he was going to start early. The more CDs he signed, the better. He could at least try to make them all happy. He really did love his fans. He'd became the man he is today due to the extreme support and kindness they'd all showed him.

After two hours of straight album signing, Justin took a break and went into a quiet-er corner. He dialed Mia's number. She answered right away but instead of hearing her beautiful voice, he heard a loud crash then screaming then a splash and more screaming. He quickly pulled the phone from his ear, waiting a few seconds before he put it back on.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, sorry for the noise, I'm at the amusement park with Blake and this place is crazy!"

"Come on, Mia!" he could hear his voice in the background.

"I'm about to get on a ride. I'll call you later. I promise. Love you. Bisou**" She quickly said before hanging up.

She sounded really excited. Great. Thank god they were leaving tonight. He was not so sure about whether he could tolerate this any longer. His heart would be at greater ease the sooner they leave the city.

"That was awesome!" Mia screamed at the top of her lungs while Blake slowly walked out of their compartment, looking as pale as a ghost . That was her fifth ride. The amusement park was indeed a great way for her to spend some time away from Justin. Not that she liked spending too much time away from him. But this was just, nice. She didn't have to worry about paparazzis and was just able to kick back and have some pure fun. Oh no. Justin. She completely forgot! She promised to call him.

"I'll be right back." She said as she rushed off to a smoother place.

She walked into an empty tent and dialed his number.

"That must've been a long ride" He sarcastically joked.

"Hey, Sorry I forgot, I was just having too much fun." She could hear Blake on the outside calling her name. She stepped out of the tent, and waved at him but soon focused her attention on Justin.

"So how was the CD signing?"

"It was great. My fans are awesome."

"Cool. I'm glad to know that. Where are you now?"

"I'm at a photo shoot session for Pop star magazine."

"Right." She remembered

"Say, do you want me to pick you up later?" He suggested

"Sure that'd be great!"

"OK. I have a couple of stops to make so how about in an hour an a half?"

"Perfect. See you then ?"

"Yup. See you schnookums."

She laughed at her silly nickname "Bye."

She put her phone back into her purse and walked towards Blake. He was looking better than previously.

"Say do you wanna get some ice cream?" she proposed.

"Sure."

There was an ice cream merchant nearby but as they got closer, they noticed it was something a little different.

"So what would you kids like?" the man kindly asked the pair.

"Er. what is this?" Blake stared at the ice cream containers.

"They're ice cream slam mixes. They are original ice cream flavors mixed in one!"

"Ooh I wanna try some!" Mia excitedly announced, jumping up and down.

"Okay, fine" Blake resigned.

After picking out their ice cream. Blake pulled out his wallet and paid the nice man.

"Thanks." Mia said.

They each took in a spoonful of their big bowl of ice cream and tasted their newfound flavor. Mia's eyes closed in delightful bliss and let out a satisfying 'mhh' , while Blake immediately spit out his and grabbed a bottle of water

"Doesn't yours taste good?" Mia cocked her head to the side.

"Not at all. It freaking tastes awful!" He complained.

It was a hot summer day and after all the running around they've done.

"You can share mine if you want." She nicely offered.

He grabbed another spoon and together, they ate her ice cream while they sat on a bench under a tall tree.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.


	11. Chapter 11

"That was a great!" Mia yawned as she stretched out her arms and legs. The bowl of ice cream laid out in front of them, empty. Blake grabbed it and threw it into the trash . The air was fresh, the trees branches were dancing. The sun was already beginning to disappear into the horizon. The park, however remained as active as it had been from the beginning but Mia had lost most of her potential energy. She stood up and grabbed her purse. Blake did the same and together they started walking.

"So are you ready to leave?" He asked her

"Yeah. I'm kinda tired."

They walked and walked into the silence. They'd left the amusement park behind them and currently stood by the parking lot. Mia ran her fingers through her hair then removed her sunglasses.

"I had an awesome time, today Blake. Thanks"

"Yeah me too." He replied as he approached closer.

"I guess this is goodbye, for now." he added

"Yeah, I guess. I hope we can see each other soon." She hugged him.

"Same." He murmured

At that very moment, a black Range Rover pulled up next to them. Justin. Mia waved at Blake one last time before getting into the car. Justin greeted her with a long kiss.

"I missed you today." He spoke out of breath.

"I missed you too." She reciprocated "I hope we're going back to the hotel, because I need a nap." She yawned, lazily laying back in her seat.

"Sure, whatever you want." Justin replied but she barely caught the end of his sentence because she was already drifting off to sleep.

Blake watched the black engine drive away and was about to leave himself when he felt someone pull his shirt.

"Kendall ? Kendall Fey?" a shy little girl asked hesitantly "Can I please have your autograph?"

Blake smiled at the adorable little girl.

"Sure."

Later on

Mia stared at herself in the mirror. She looked really different with make-up. Justin had never been patient with make up so somehow, she'd grew out of it. Today however, she decided to wear some because for the concert. She also felt better. She had the chance to take an hour nap before being awaken by by Justin's voice. They almost didn't make it to the concert in time. The fans had started to squall as soon as he had walked on stage. Suddenly, a burst of screaming got a hold of her attention. She walked out to notice Justin singing to a fan. Aw, how cute. She never got jealous when he did things such as this. She wouldn't really mind either if he kissed a girl in a video. Some might think that it was weird but maybe she just wasn't the jealous type. She knew that he loved her and she loved him, that's all. No drama. She was proudly standing backstage, watching her boyfriend take over the stage and rocking the place. Only now could she sort of understand what he truly meant every time he explained his experience on stage to her. Even she could feel the fans energy, radiating throughout the entire room. The heat was building up and it almost felt as if the place could set on fire. The music was so very loud and so on beat, she could swear the room was vibrating. Several times, Justin looked behind him, in her direction and gave her a wink. She would mostly reply by waving since they both had to be very discrete when it came to their public displays of affection. The entire crew was told that she was one of his best friends, who happened to be spending the summer with him. While Justin was out there and entertained, she was back here and getting to know the crew, talking with the manager and whatnot.

After the show, Justin and Mia remained backstage. Justin was taking a shower and Mia was helping him grab all of his things. One might be surprised of how many things Justin brings: his camera, snacks, water, guitar, snacks, ipod touch, change of clothes, sunglasses and more snacks. She grabbed his ipod touch and unpaused the song that was currently on.

He was taking a while. "Everything I do", by Bryan Adams. That was their song Mia realized, tears suddenly coming up to her eyes. She sat on the couch and let the music fill her.

"Look into my eyes - you will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart - search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

You know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find

There's nothin' there to hide

Take me as I am - take my life

I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more

Ya know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love

And no other - could give more love

There's nowhere - unless you're there

All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more

I would fight for you - I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

The music was over too soon. She sighed and opened her eyes to meet with Justin's he was fully changed, his hair still wet from th shower. His lock necklace was openly hanging on his chest, reflecting the room's light on the walls.

"Listening to our song?" He guessed

"Yes" She dreamily replied. He held out his hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Best song in the world, if you ask me." He murmured in her ear.

"I agree," She smiled.

"Come on," He was still holding on to her hand and grabbed his backpack with the other. "Let's get back to the tour bus."

"Hey, your in you're in your pj's " she observed.

"Yeah, I'm worn out. We're going to bed as soon as we get there." He announced.

That night the fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming about the other. Their song playing over and over from Justin's Ihome. Unknown to the two lovers, they were being watched by two individuals.

"Do you thinks he's gonna be able to take it?" Scooter asked Justin's mother Patty ash he closed the door.

"I can't lie to him anymore I've got to tell him." She decided

"I'm not going to stop you. It seems like you've already made up your mind." Justin's manager acknowledged

"Yes," she replied

"At least wait until tomorrow to tell him. He's had a tough day."

"I understand. But I'm not going to hide it any longer. He has a right to know that I'm dying." She looked straight into his eyes, a tear falling down her cheeks. "He has to know."

"I love you" Justin murmured in his sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Mia's POV

It's been two weeks since I last saw Blake. A week since the tour had ended. Nearly three weeks since I had seen my mother. The days were arriving but leaving so fast it now felt like a slideshow. A slideshow of all our happy memories which gradually slowed down into sadness. I fear all our happiness was taken away in the process. I laid alone in the dark hotel room. My eyes directly staring at the dirty floor under me. The air was cool and gave me goosebumps where it touched my skin. The carpet was damp right under my face. It had became visible after my second hour of crying. I never saw it coming, nobody did. It came like a comet crashing into his world. And as a result, it unleashed so much pain and produced a scar so large and deep, it became impossible for us to ignore.

Why? Why? I repeatedly kept asking myself. These dark clouds covered the sky, hiding away the light, the joy, the hope.

Was this some kind of hit that meant to knock me back into reality or is it just that fate was not kind to me...

I shut my eyes even tighter as I sinked my cries into a pillow. His pain became my pain, and suddenly it grew into something we lost control over, it became our destroyer.

I guess he felt betrayed just the way I felt betrayed.

God. Where would things go from here? How do we stop this avalanche of emotions?

****Flashback****

I was kissing him. He was kissing me. Justin and I had our moments. This was one of them. The love we showed to each other at that moment meant more than just the frivolity of our youth. It was special, realistic and honest. Some could regard it simply as a make-out session but, when you truly love someone, every moment spent with them, every gesture, word and look is special. They are what create beautiful memories. Those memories cherished for a lifetime and more. Somebody however had stepped into this memory. A memory that I wish had never been born. A memory that, to my downturn, will never cease to exist.

**"Justin, Honey, can I speak to you for a moment?" **Patty approached, unknown to us. He and I naturally broke off as he got up to follow his mother into the room next door. I patiently waited siting on the big fluffy cushion seat thinking of an activity to do while he was away. I resolved to just lay there and take in the peacefulness, one can never have too much of that in this particular environment.

Suddenly it happened so fast. I saw Justin storm out of the room, his mother and Scooter running behind him

"Leave me the fuck alone! I wanna be alone."

"Justin, I'm sorry..."Pattie was begging, hot tears streaming from her eyes

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why?" He screamed, his eyes burning red. Justin was trying his best not to cry. His eyes were swelling, the tissue under his skin turning red, he was going to crack. Scooter grabbed his shoulders.

"Justin, listen to me" He said "Listen!" He repeated in a stronger tone.

"This is not the time for you to be acting like this, now look at me. Your mother needs you right now. She needs you more than anybody."

Justin shrugged his arms off and looked at everybody in the room. Scooter, his mother-me. His breathing was slowly reduced at a calmer rate. His fingers moving into his pockets.

"I wanna be alone for a moment." He simply said. His tone leaving room for no argument.

I didn't have the strength to act until that moment, when my feet started moving on their own, into his direction.

"He wants to be alone" scooter reminded

"He needs me, right now." I responded before leaving.

Sniff. Sniff. Justin sat motionlessly in the corner of the kitchen. The television was on but he paid no attention to him. I quietly walked towards him. He was blindly staring at the window. Tears falling down on his cheeks

"I said I wanted to be al..." He begun but his eyes fell into mine. He stared at me for a second only to go back to staring into the distance.

I sat next to him. My hands gently caressed his hair. He closed his eyes. This always seemed to relax him whenever he tensed up.

"Hey Hey, you can tell me anything." He was convinced

"You know when you love someone, and love them so much, you never wanna let them go?" He begun

"Mhh" I understood

"My mom...She..." He couldn't say it.

I couldn't do anything but hold him in my arms. I couldn't let him see my tears. I couldn't let him know that he was my weakness. Not now.

"She what Justin?" He was about to answer until something caught our attention on the Television. Blake?

"Kendall, it's great to have you back on the show." the host greeted him.

Kendall? Who's Kendall ? No. I was not dreaming. This must've being a mistake. His name was Blake.

"Thank you" Blake replied. I was in shock, he lied to me?

"So what have you been up to recently?" The talk show host asked.

"I just finished shooting my new video. But besides that, you know, recording, performing, hanging out with some friends."

"Yeah all that crazy stuff." The host complied. " Kendall, your new single is titled 'And I love her' and I've heard that it was written by you for a special girl, is that true?"

"Um, not really." Kendall nervously answered.

"So there is a girl?" The host insisted

"well, Sort of." He confessed. My jaw dropped. Could he be? No he couldn't be.

"Is that her on the picture?" the host suddenly asked. There was a picture of Me and Blake, well, Kendall eating ice cream at the park. Blake smiled at the host but refused to formulate an answer. She persisted.

"So, is it? is it?"

"Sorry, But I don't kiss and tell." Blake cockily stated as he rearranged himself on his seat.

"What?" Justin exclaimed, standing up. "He kissed you?" he stared at me.

"No,no, no, no,no it's not what you think." I said. How dared Kendall. This was too much. too much for the both of us. Please not this. Not now

"I trusted you!" Justin yelled before leaving the room.

"Justin, wait! We didn't kiss..." Mia set to follow him.

"Save it! We're through!" He screamed as he loudly shut the door behind him.

My world crashed.

*****END OF FLASHBACK******

Now a week later, I refuse to come out of the hotel room. I wasn't ready to leave. Not until I made things right. I didn't want things to stay like this. Justin refused to speak to me and I tried to call Kendall several times but he never picked up. Now I laid alone in the bedroom, with everybody screaming, banging at my door to come out but I wouldn't. One question constantly keeps coming back into my head

Why?


	13. Chapter 13

Mia's POV

There was yet another knock on the door. I quickly glanced at the clock: 7:30pm. Well, I guess it's about time to put an end to this misery. I wiped the trail of tears off my face with the back of my hand and opened the door. Before I knew it, I was grabbed by a pair of strong arms. I smelled the fresh sent of cologne, something hard pressing against my chest. The necklace. Justin. The tears were coming back. I was full of confusion, happiness and guilt. The pressure was raising and raising and couldn't help but cry. Our first encounter in a week had triggered this outburst of emotions. I was finally realizing how much he truly meant to me. How I couldn't live without him because I was truly in love with him.

Justin held me in the silence. I could tell that he had forgiven me. His embrace was gentle, caring. He was slowly rocking me into his arms. The world was finally setting back into place for me. He then cupped my face with one hand and placed his lips on mine. I missed them. I missed everything.

"Mia, I'm so sorry for what I did and said...I don't know what came over me. I knew you would never kiss him, it's just...In the heat of the moment, I thought...God I'm so sorry" He spoke.

"It's okay." I managed to answer. He looked up at me, with pleading eyes. My fingers intertwined with his.

"Can you ever forgive me?" He asked, his expression sincerely remorseful.

"I don't think I would ever be able to banish you from my life, Justin Drew Bieber." I thought as I smiled at him and took him in my arms. I let out a comfortable sigh. Everything was now okay.

"I just can't figure it out though, why would he say something like that?" I wondered while sitting on the bed with Justin.

"I don't know, but the important thing is they don't really know who you are." he resumed

"What I'm worried about though, is the paparazzis." He added "We're gonna have to be careful from now on and make sure you're not too exposed. "

"Right." I couldn't care less about that for now. There was something else in my mind.

"Justin, about your mom..." He suddenly tensed up, his hand tightening around mine. "Scooter told me, and I want you to know that I will always be there for you, always."

I meant every word of it. They had all been like a second family to me and there was nothing that I wouldn't do for any of them.

"I know," he replied. "I also know that I'm really lucky to have you."

Two lovers holding hands in a hotel room. Justin and I, as beautiful as the beginning. Looking into each other's eyes and we see a never ending world of happiness. A world full of stars and other wonders. A world full of hardships and other challenges. But a world where we know our love will never cease to exist until the end.

Author's Point Of View

"It was really stupid of you to leave your cell phone in the plane Kendall. You're just lucky we were in the company of an attentive hostess" Matthews lectured the rising pop star. The hostess in question discretely waved at the manager before going about her business.

"Look, It wasn't my fault that it fell out of my pocket. Anyway, I gotta bounce. Later" He replied as he departed.

He checked his messages on his way to the parking lot. 10 missed calls from Mia. He hit the button and waited.

"Hello." he angelic voice answered

"Hey, Mia-"

"Why did you lie to me ?" She cut him off.

"What?" he inquired in disbelief.

"Are you going to deny it now, Kendall?" She emphasized on his name.

"Mia, Listen-"

"Do you have any idea what you've done? And what was that all about on Tv?" She sounded outraged. "You nearly broke me and Justin up!" Yup she was angry.

"It was a joke." He tried to persuade her.

"Lying about your name wasn't."

"Please don't be mad at me." he begged "You're back in LA right? I can explain everything. When can I see you?" He asked

"Ummm...Blake...I mean Kendall, I don't think it's okay for us to see each other anymore." She announced him. "I have alot going on and with this, I don't think I can trust you."

"Mia-"

"I'm sorry Kendall, goodbye..." She nicely said and hung up.

Kendall slowly let the phone fall from his ear. She hated him. She never wanted to see him. What had he done?

Why does he care? What is it about this girl that he just can't let go?

Mia stared at the phone for a while and let out a sigh. It's what was best, she thought.

"Who was that?" Justin asked as he entered the room

"Kendall, " She sighed "I told him that I didn't want to see him."

"Good."

Suddenly there was a growl. Mia looked down in embarrassment, her cheeks turning red. When was the last time she ate?

Justin made a noise that sounded more like a chuckle than a laugh and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Let's go get you something to eat." He said.

After a smashing dinner at Olive garden, Justin and I went walking around. A little risky of us to do but, the perfect weather outside had lured us into making this decision. Hand in hand just like normal couple. We were both wearing sunglasses to diminish the odds of being recognized but Justin's fans, at least some of them, had very keen eyes. We decided to head back to the hotel.

"Justin can we please go to your room?" I asked him. I was afraid that some of the sadness from earlier one was still caught within these walls. I knew it sounded silly, but I just didn't wanna go back to the room.

"Of course" he acquiesced

We laid together in bed. My head close to his chest and his arms wrapped all around me. I listened to his heart beat and placed a kiss on his lips as I said :"Everything is going to be ok, I promise." I had a feeling that things would be and that no matter what ever happened, We would be able to make it through. Our love was meant to be eternal. Our love, I knew, was meant to grow powerful.

It was not long after that we both fell asleep. Falling into the world of dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Ok I know I know, I'm a bad girl because I haven't updated in a while. Please don't kill me lol Here's a new chapter I hope you guys Like it and enjoy reading it. For this Chapter I don't wanna spoil anything but I had to watch a few interviews in order to come up with Typical Justin Bieber answers. One of the scene is very very accurate to the real Justin in real life. Enjoy!**

**MIA'S POV**

Knock Knock, I knocked on the cracked-opened door, announcing my presence. I peaked my head into the room fearing, oddly, that someone was going to shut the door in my face. Pattie was sitting in front of her dresser. She was arranging several sheet of papers.

"Should I come in another time?" I spoke stripping her attention from the stack of folders.

She quickly placed them away and indicated for me to come in.

"No it's fine, come in Mia" She gestured with her hand.

I slowly walked in. My steps as light as a fairy's, as if the floor was an old, fragile, dangerous ground to step in. She motioned for me to sit on the bed, facing her. her posture stood above mine, emphasizing her adulthood over my witty, unexperienced, innocent youth.

She was beautiful. I unconsciously allowed myself to stare at her. Looking deep into her visage. I could see Justin's lips, his eyes and his reassuring smile; only, they weren't his. The eyes were older, stronger. How could she be dying ? The question remained, buzzing and buzzing in my head. Although I didn't know much about this lady, I knew that she was an important part of my life. An important part of my happiness and an even more important part of Justin's. She was the reason why he is who he currently is. Why he was so caring and devoted. I anxiously fumbled with my fingers. I needed to say something. The silence was engulfing my determination, reducing my courage by the minute.

"Is everything ok Mia," Pattie unawarely pulled me out of my trance.

"Um...I wanted to thank you...for letting me stay...h-here the entire summer with Justin and..."

"Yes?" She patiently awaited, her eyes enlightened with content.

"I-I...Justin told me about...of...about your...condition," I murmured, feeling uneasy.

"Yes, of course he told you," She observed " You're his girlfriend."

"Are you sure that there is nothing that can be done? I mean...I'm no doctor or anything but maybe if we keep searching, there might be a team of doctors that could..."

"Honey, I know it's hard to take in but there's nothing that can be done."

"But how?'' I persisted, feeling the rage rise up in my chest.

"The doctors said..."

"How can you give up so easily, Pattie?"

"Honey, calm down..."

"No."

No I would not calm down. I could not calm down. I stood up staring directly into her eyes, my own, were starting to swell with tears.

"This is not the Pattie I know. You can't just give up like this! You have no idea what it would be like for Justin, for us-without you he'd- he'd-" I stuttered. "I see him everyday, the look in his eyes-the fear-he can't do this- please don't let him go through this-" I could not finish as I began to cry in despair. Pattie pulled me into her chest in a hug.

She stroked my back and muttered comfortable words. I sheepishly came at an easier pace, my breathing decreased.

"Please don't give up, Pattie, " I sniffed "Please, for Justin...don't give up."

"I won't ..." Pattie simply said.

She was also crying.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Justin Bieber !" The talk show host announced as the audience went wild.

He had gotten used to it by now, but he still could not help but laugh on the inside. All these women out there screaming at the sight of him, yet they didn't really know him. Complicated. He could never understand the relationship between his fan and himself. A nice one but an ambiguous one as well. He was currently on the Melanie was planning on going out with Mia later. All he wanted was to have a good time. God, he needed one after these past few days.

"So you're 17 now Justin and you already have 4 albums in you're repertoire, what does it feel like?"she asked him

"It's amazing, I could really find a word to describe it" He spoke.

"You're just fantastic now aren't you?" She implied

"Not really, I'm just really lucky and really happy to have the best fans in the world. It's a great experience and I love it" He modesty replied to the joy of his fans in the audience.

"How humble of you. You've grown now. You are going to be 18 soon." She mentioned more to the audience than to him as he chuckled.

"Yes." Justin nodded

"What has been going on in your life?"

"Well," Justin begun, unconsciously flipping his hair. "I just finished my national tour and right now I'm on break and I'm just basically hanging out with my friends and dealing with a few stuff."

"Stuff , what stuff?" Melanie curiously inquired

"Just stuff," He managed to say. He was not planning on releasing his mother's medical issues yet.

"Maybe some girl trouble perhaps?" the host teased

"No" Justin stammered

"Are you sure because these pictures tell me otherwise"

"Pictures, what pictures?" Justin was instantly alarmed.

"Yeah. Pictures." Melanie, the host grinned at Justin's horrified expression as if to say "Busted!" The technical group begun to show pictures of Justin and Mia out and about around the US at the last week of the tour. There was a picture of the two lovers hugging during a water fight, walking while holding hands, even some personal pictures of him and Mia on the tour bus. How the F*** did they get these? They were luckily not kissing in any of these photos but anybody would be able to tell that they had a strong bond. The screen Finally freezed on a picture of Justin and Mia walking hand and hand after getting lunch at a cafe.

Shit.

He thought it, but was too shocked to say it. He remained glued to his seat. How could he have been so careless? Now the whole world was about to find out.

"Are you two dating?"

"Um mm... We...we're just hanging out."

"Hanging out as in dating?" Melanie persisted leaning forward as if She was settled to bring the truth out of him.

"I was just hanging out with some friends...yeah-just hanging out with -people" He nervously murmured as he agitatedly moved around his seat.

"Well I don't see any people, I just see the two of you. Don't they look like they are dating?" she asked the screaming, responsive, audience. The dead glares he was getting from some of his fans, "Oh great" Justin thought. She turned back around and gazed at the picture.

"OK" Justin begun "Next quest..."

"Hey what's this?" Melanie suddenly interrupted her. She was pointing at the picture but it was far too distant for the members of the audience to get a sight of what she was pointing at. Justin however, instantly knew what had caught her eye.

Their necklaces. Their necklaces hanging out in the open on the front of their shirts.

"Can we please have a zoom in of this ?" Her wish was quickly granted.

"Aw that is so cute!" She exclaimed "They are wearing matching necklaces!" She squealed at the audience.

"No we're not." Justin quickly tried to deny it.

"A heart and a Locket, how romantic" The host commented ignoring his rather silly comment. "Well there you have it," she announced "The teen pop sensation bieber, is officially taken, we'll be right back."

"Mia is going to kill me." Justin chuckled.

**Chapter End Notes:**

I wanna thank everybody who's been reviewing regularly :D and those who haven't :( you make me very very sadddd :( I care about what you think and I really wanna know whether you like the story. Please review more often and I welcome you to share your thoughts with me and the rest of reviewers!

Review more!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Ok guys here's another chapter. It's not really exciting It's just a filler. I forgot to say it but the previous chapter was a little tribute to Pattie. She had a terrible , horrible. life. If you guys go on youtube and write her full name Pattie mallette you will see a 4 part interview she did about her life. If you watch it, tell me what you thought. I'm glad she's happier now. **

**On with the story**

The secret was out of the bag. There was no way around it. I would have never wished for this to happen but what was done is done. The world now knew about me and Justin.

Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as I thought.

It was worse.

It was drastically horrific. Paparazzi chased after me everywhere I went. A great deal of his fans currently hated me. For the past day, I had words such as, ugly, bitch, whore addressed to me. This entire incident was highly traumatic at first but then came the words of the one person, I knew could make everything OK.

* Flashback*

"Yo this Justin, I can't take your call right now so, leave a message and I'll holla back at you later."

(Beep)

"Justin? Baby, sorry I'm late. I had a little laundry issue, but I'll be here in a few minutes." I hastily spoke as I tried to fasten my speed. I was only a few blocks away, hoping to arrive as late as possible. I dropped my phone in the moment of rush and bent down to pick it up when suddenly something awoke one of my senses.

Steps. Multiple sounds of hurried steps, approaching in my direction. I looked up to see what was causing this racket.

The next thing I knew, I was being surrounded by paparazzi. The lights from their cameras flashing into my eyes. The repeated questions. Are you Justin's Girlfriend? What's your name? How old are you? How long have you two been dating? What is your relationship like?

I felt as if I was going to explode. How did they find out? How do they know about...us?

I was glued to the ground where I was standing. Life seemed to go in a slow motion. I felt a pair of strong hands rest on my shoulders then tightly grabbed them and pulled me behind him. Kenny, Justin's bodyguard was fighting off the Hollywood mob and slowly we moved out of the crowd. He quickly agilely, pushed me into the car, closing the door.

"There's nothing to see here." he yelled at the crowd before getting in the car himself.

"What is this?" he asked me puzzled. I shook my head in apprehension. "I don't know, I didn't do or say anything. All I know is that, somehow, all these paparazzi knew I was Justin's girlfriend.

He could sense the panic in my voice. "Hang on," I begun. "Why aren't you with Justin?"

"Right, he's the one who asked me to pick you up. He says he needed to talk to you."

"Maybe he knows what's going on?" I prayed.

It didn't take long before we arrived at the record label building. Kenny directly lead me to the fourth floor. When I saw him, I quickly ran and hugged him.

"Oh my god what happened? Where you attacked by fans?" He asked worriedly, looking at my hair. It was indeed messy due to the commotion from earlier. I shook my head.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking into my eyes pushing my hair behind my ears.

"Yeah, I'm fine, It's just...there were a few paparazzi and."

"Already huh?" he chuckled.

"Aiight, I gotta bounce" Kenny said

"Thanks man" Justin shouted out to him

"No problem," He answered as he exited.

Justin stared back at me. He took a deep breath as he held my hands in his.

"You're not going to like it, but might as well tell you now."

"Justin, what's going on?" I asked, confused.

"Earlier on, during my interview, Melanie, the host, showed some pictures of us and that's pretty much all she needed to do to convince everyone that we were dating."

"Oh." I answered

"So, Are you mad?" Justin asked, as if he was mostly expecting a confirmation of his fears.

"No, not really," I sighed " It was bound to happen sooner or later." I continued as I sat on a couch staring at my little fingers. "I'll be honest. I'm not ready for an open relationship but I'll try. It can't be that bad."

*** End of Flashback****

But it was bad. There was hate videos. Hate mail. Hate text messages. I had to change my phone number. I wasn't the only one getting fed up with it either. Even Justin was losing his patience with the eager surroundings. He received a lot of hate messages on his twitter. I read some of them while he was taking a shower. There was little variety when it came to what his fans had to say.

JBfangirl : Just no NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DONT DATE THAT FREAK! I WONT LET U !

ILOvebiebs : that bitch looks UGLY

beliebergirl89: SHE IS A BITCH SHE SHOULD BE ARESTED

jessicaBieber : Stupid Bitch How dare she date him. I fucking hate her!

nanalovesjustin : Why is he with her! I'm wayy preettier than her. What a whore

smileyysss : I bet she's only with him cuz he's famous.

Mandyandjb: sheesh give them sum privacy!

lisajonas: She's probably a slut, have fun bieber ;)

It was heart breaking but irritating, provocative, infuriating. How dared they? I mean I knew he had a lot of fans and they cared about him but this? This is mental. I felt outraged.

"Damn it !" I raged as I slammed my fist onto the desk.

"Please don't tell me your reading my twitter page." Justin's voice came behind me, making me jump.

"I-I was just..."

"Look, I know my fans can be too passionate about my life, but I promise in a couple of weeks it'll die down." He promised. Weeks? I thought. Interesting.

"Ok" I resigned, as I got in bed . Justin typed something into his twitter account.

"Look, I know you guys care about me but this is my private life. STOP Hating on MIA. please. "

"Goodnight, bieber," I mockingly said

"Good night, Welsh." He replied back.

"Come here." I said as I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

It was a peaceful night. I held Justin in my arms and I knew that he was always going to be there for me no matter what. I was happy. :)

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Enjoy and Review!wo**


	16. Chapter 16

**2 months later,**

"Look at her, she thinks she's so cool cuz she's dating Justin Bieber."

"I know right."

"That B-tch is not even that pretty like, I am so much hotter."

"Maybe he's just using her for sex cuz she's like good in bed or something."

"Judging by her face, he must be." Another girl sneered.

They wouldn't stop. The comments, the hating, the disrepecting. It feels like it has all gotten worse.

Mia was currently at her school's library, searching for a reference book that she needed for homework which turned out to be a hard task. Oh great.

"What the hell like who does she think she is, walking around with him ? I say she just wants attention..." some girl spoke loud enough for her to hear. That's it. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt an extreme amount of anger build inside her and decided to be the mature one as she exited the store without finding what she had came to get in the first place. She's going to have to manage without it...oh well, as long as she never has to hear these comments ever again but who was she kidding? This was just the beginning.

It had been two months since the world had found out about their relationship but unfortunately, Justin's predictions were inacurate. His fans still hated her and she didn't feel like this hate was going to diminish anytime soon. She avoided the hate mails and his fan pages but somehow, people still found the audacity to cruelly say hateful things in her face.

And how did Justin react? Like nothing. He went about life as if they were the happiest couple in the world. He had told her several times to ignore things but she didn't have the composure that he had. Unlike him, She couldn't ignore the gossiping, the rumors and the trash talking. To him, it all felt like nothing, Like it was nothing, She thought sadly as she headed to history class.

The worst thing was that he was so far away from him.

"And Cut!" The director announced as they wrapped up a commercial. Summer was over and Justin was back to work. The fun was great while it had lasted but Mia was back in Atlanta for her Junior year and he was...out here, in LA, which was great but at the same time, he missed her. He had been so busy that he hadn't talked to her in a week which was before school started. Gosh, he hoped she was doing allright, she seemed really nervous about something. On this very thought, he pulled out his phone and begun texting her...

"Hey baby, how's Junior year? " Mia discreetly read the text because she was still in class.

"I miss you." he added.

She was about to send a quick reply as somebody grabbed her phone from her lap.

"No TEXTING in my classroom" Mrs Pilch sternly looked down upon the guilty looking girl.

"You may retrieve your cell phone after school." She firmly added as she walked back over to her desk.

Just great.

**2 Hours later**

"Hi, sweetie you're a little late." Analissa greeted her daughter as she walked in the back into their family restaurant.

"I'm sorry mom, I had to stay after school for a while." she apologized as she dropped her bag in the corner and grabbed her apron.

"You're not in trouble are you?" Analissa asked worriedly in her french accent.

"No mom, I'm not." She replied looking somewhat depressed.

"Mia is there something wrong ?"

No reply.

"Listen, if it's about Justin..."

"I don't want to talk about it mom." Mia quickly stated as she grabbed a table order to serve.

"Allright but if you ever wanna talk, I'm here sweetie." her mother reassured her.

"I know " she said as she exited through the kitchen door.


End file.
